Nerve growth factor (NGF) is a secreted protein that was discovered over 50 years ago as a molecule that promotes the survival and differentiation of sensory and sympathetic neurons. The beta chain of NGF is solely responsible for the nerve growth stimulating activity of NGF. The beta chain homodimerizes and is incorporated into a larger protein complex. NGF is a member of a family of neurotrophic factors known as neurotrophins NGF binds with high affinity to a tropomyosin receptor kinase known as TrkA. NGF is also capable of binding a receptor known as p75NTR, a member of the tumor necrosis factor receptor superfamily, which also interacts with other neurotrophins The structure and function of NGF is reviewed in, for example, Sofroniew, M. V. et al. (2001) Annu. Rev. Neurosci. 24:1217-1281; Weismann, C. and de Vos, A. M. (2001) Cell. Mol. Life. Sci. 58:748-759; Fahnestock, M. (1991) Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 165:1-26.
Although NGF was originally identified for its ability to promote the survival and differentiation of neurons, there is growing evidence that these developmental effects are only one aspect of the biology of NGF. In particular, NGF has been implicated in the transmission and maintenance of persistent or chronic pain. For example, both local and systemic administration of NGF have been shown to elicit hyperalgesia and allodynia (Lewin, G. R. et al. (1994) Eur. J. Neurosci. 6:1903-1912). Intravenous infusion of NGF in humans produces a whole body myalgia while local administration evokes injection site hyperalgesia and allodynia in addition to the systemic effects (Apfel, S. C. et al. (1998) Neurology 51:695-702). Furthermore, in certain forms of cancer, excess NGF facilitates the growth and infiltration of nerve fibers with induction of cancer pain (Zhu, Z. et al. (1999) J. Clin. Oncol. 17:241-228).
The involvement of NGF in chronic pain has led to considerable interest in therapeutic approaches based on inhibiting the effects of NGF (see e.g., Saragovi, H. U. and Gehring, K. (2000) Trends Pharmacol. Sci. 21:93-98). For example, a soluble form of the TrkA receptor was used to block the activity of NGF, which was shown to significantly reduce the formation of neuromas, responsible for neuropathic pain, without damaging the cell bodies of the lesioned neurons (Kryger, G. S. et al. (2001) J. Hand Surg. (Am.) 26:635-644).
Another approach to neutralizing NGF activity is the use of anti-NGF antibodies, examples of which antibodies have been described (see e.g., PCT Publication Nos. WO 2001/78698, WO 2001/64247, WO 2002/096458, WO 2004/032870, WO 2005/061540, WO 2006/131951, WO 2006/110883, U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,616; U.S. Publication Nos. US 20050074821, US 20080033157, US 20080182978 and US 20090041717). In animal models of neuropathic pain (e.g., nerve trunk or spinal nerve ligation) systemic injection of neutralizing antibodies to NGF prevents both allodynia and hyperalgesia (Ramer, M. S, and Bisby, M. A. (1999) Eur. J. Neurosci. 11:837-846; Ro, L. S. et al. (1999) Pain 79:265-274). Furthermore, treatment with a neutralizing anti-NGF antibody produces significant pain reduction in a murine cancer pain model (Sevcik, M. A. et al. (2005) Pain 115:128-141).
Thus, in view of the foregoing, additional NGF antagonists are desirable.